Transformers Prime and Naruto! Season 2!-Stand My Ground!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: Senju Mikadzuki known as Crescent Prime lives in a bunker that the government has given the new Team Prime in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now her mate, and their eldest Sparkling Darklight with another one on the way. The rest of the summary is inside the story.


**_Prologue: Orion Pax!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: Okay, this is the fourth installment of my Transformers and Naruto crossover stories. Now onto the di_** ** _sclaimer! I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** ** _Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies_** ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson AKA Moonshadow AKA Moonfire. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Senju Mikadzuki known as Crescent Prime lives in a bunker that the government has given the new Team Prime in Jasper, Nevada with Optimus Prime, who is now her mate, and their eldest Sparkling Darklight with another one on the way. The team also has a new team member in the form of the adopted femme Sparkling of the Autobot's Aerial Commander Jetfire known as Moonshadow, who had changed her name to Moonfire, they are now going around trying to collect Cybertronian artifacts before the Decepticons. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) Bumblebee/Original Cybertronian Femme Seeker Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl_**

...My Line...

"In hindsight, we accomplished what was required. With Unicron's awakening, extreme measures needed to be taken. Enemies became allies, allies became confidants. And, with the Matrix of Leadership, the planet Earth was saved. Though at immeasurable personal cost When Optimus surrendered the Matrix he'd lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost himself."

"That doesn't follow. Optimus knew Megatron!"

Bulkhead nodded, "They were like BFFs!"

"If Optimus did not know his own name, perhaps it is because the title of Prime hasn't yet been granted to him."

Fowler stared up at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

Jack's expression was the same.

"What?"

Miko leaned forward as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Say again?"

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre-Prime state: the historical archivist, Orion Pax."

June seemed to grasp the concept.

"So, in his mind..."

"Yup, he's toast when we get him back," Mikadzuki growled.

Fowler motioned up at him finally catching on.

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he is some kind of librarian? AND a Decepticon?!"

Ratchet shook his head.

"Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Fowler. One I have a hard time believing Optimus would make at any point in his life."

Bulkhead looked up at him.

"So, if he's riding with the 'Cons.."

"It's because Megatron is working some kind of voodoo."

Ratchet turned to face the 'bots.

"Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot up here," he said as he tapped his helm. "But, I must believe, he will never stop being one in here." He laid his hand over his chassis over his spark while frowning softly. "We must locate him to know for certain."

Fowler held up both his hands, walking closer to the railing.

"Hold up. I have a chip lodged in my behind that let's Uncle Sam know when I stop for donuts. Are you telling me, you can't just track Prime?"

Ratchet turned back to his computer screens.

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared since he embarked for Earth's core. But we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."

Arcee looked back at Ratchet.

"Contingency plan?"

"What contingency?"

Miko leaned on the railing.

"Is that even a word?"

"The Key card," Jack said as he pulled it out of his pocket while looking at Ratchet. "So what does it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma, the repository of the wisdom of the Primes."

Raf looked at the medical officer.

"Is that some sort of supercomputer?"

"So, we can just download Optimus' memories back into him? Great! Which one is the big V? Over here? Somewhere in back?"

"Vector Sigma is more than a "supercomputer", Jack. It is an ancient source of mystical power. On Cybertron."

"Jackson Darby, you will not traveling to another planet!"

"I'm in!" Miko said as she popped up next to Jack.

"You're not going either, Miko," June stated before she turned to the 'bots. "No when one of you can."

Fowler nodded.

"June's right. Why send the boy to do a bot's job?"

Ratchet stared down at him.

"Because only a prime can access Vector Sigma, or one chosen by a Prime. Optimus gave the key card to Jack. It is now imprinted with his unique biosignature."

So," Miko began looking confused as she ran forward. "Jack's now some sort of honorary Prime?"

The blue-gray opticed femme also looked confused as she looked at Ratchet.

"Let's just say Jack is the _only_ one capable of returning Optimus to the Autobot we knew," Ratchet answered without really answering.

"But, why would Optimus willfully endanger a human-a child?" June asked.

"I'm not a child, mom!"

"Maybe Optimus believes there's more to Jack than meets the eye," Arcee told her with a smirk.

"All of which is moot," Ratchet stated. "The key-card is useless to us without the means of reaching Cybertron, which we at present do not possess."

"Dude," Miko called calmly while she gestured to the ground bridge. "What about that?"

"Miko, the ground bridge barely got them into Earth's Orbit," Raf spoke up next. "Remember?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "But, Ratchet _built_ it…can't he, like, turbocharge it or something?"

Ratchet began to protest, but than he shut his mouth before he gained a thoughtful look.

"Well, we better figure out how to get Optimus back before the Sparkling arrives," Mikadzuki stated as she started walked away with an upset Darklight in her arm.

She, however, came to stop when a sharp pain shot up from her abdomen making the violet and cyan mechling to look at her in confusion along with the humans.

"Crescent?" Fowler asked. "Are you alright?"

Ratchet turned towards her in time to see her drop the young Pax, who was caught by Bumblebee, and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Ratchet!" she called out as he rushed over to her.

The Autobot Medic and Arcee quickly caught her as she fall to her knees before they moved her to the medical berth where the lime green mech ran scans.

"Ratchet, what's wrong with her?" Miko asked.

June had a thoughtful look on her face that only Jack and Fowler noticed.

"Could something be wrong with the Sparkling?" Raf asked.

Ratchet started to mumble to himself before he froze in shock.

"What's wrong?" Arcee asked as she rubbed her fellow femme's shoulders as she sat behind her. "Ratchet!?"

Their medic shook his helm before moving quickly to the computer where a picture of Prowl appeared.

"Ratchet to Prowl."

" _Prowl here_ ," the Second-in-Command's monotone voice was heard over the Com. Unit. " _What's the problem Ratchet_?"

"I need you to send over First Aid," the Chief Medical Officer answered.

" _Did something happen_?" Prowl asked sounding a bit worry for once.

" _Nothin' wron' with Crescent_?" Jazz was heard asking over the com.

Ratchet looked over to the femme, who was panting from the pain she was in.

"I can not say over an open com. link for fear that the Decepticons hear," the head medic answered them both. "Just know that I need First Aid's help."

" _Very well_ ," The Autobot Second agreed. " _I'll bridge him over now_."

" _Moonfire and Ah will be with 'im_ ," Jazz added.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for him," was the return reply before all three shut off the coms.

The humans, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Darklight, and Arcee looked at him in confusion as he turned around though it was Mikadzuki that seemed to understand what was going on.

"The Sparkling is coming, isn't it, Ratchet?" she asked him before letting out a cry as another wave of pain hit her.

This got a gasp from those, who didn't under what was going on.

"Ratchet?" Arcee asked as she looked him to see him nod.

"Yes," he answered before he than turned the others. "Everyone not Arcee is leave now!"

There were some complaints, but they still left to wait out in the hall just as the ground bridge opened and three 'bots ran through. The smaller silver mech along with the small black and silver Seeker femme want over to the others, who were out in the hallway as a red and white mech rushed over to Mikadzuki, Ratchet, and Arcee.

...My Line...

Miko was cackling at some of the empty threats of that they can hear Mikadzuki throw at Ratchet or making empty...almost empty promises to harm her mate when they get him back while June, Jack, Raf, and Darklight winced at them. However, off to the side wincing every once and while, Bumblebee and Bulkhead where explaining to both Jazz and Moonfire about what happened and why the Prime wasn't with them before they all went quiet when the screams, curses, and threats stopped only to be replaced by the sound of crying. They all looked at each other for a split second before they ran into the med-bay where First Aid, who had a smile in his optics, was just wrapping up a gray metal and wire form of a small bot in a fluffy blanket. They came to stop as he walked over to the panting sea blue femme, who had a tired smile on her face, while she was looking at the little bundle in his arms.

"Congratulations," First Aid told her as he handed the bundle over to her. "You have a healthy mechling."

Blue-gray optics looked down at the now recharging Sparkling.

"Hello, Hotrod," she breathed as she gently ran a pointing digit over his cheekplate before looking up. "Bumblebee, Darklight, come say hello to your little Brother."

The two mechs moved over to look down at the new Sparkling while Ratchet handed over a datapad to First Aid to give to Prowl that explained about explain from what happened to the Prime and to the arrival of the Sparkling. Once the other Autobot medic walked through the ground bridge, Ratchet turned back to the group, who was surrounding the exhausted femme, though the only thing that was wrong with the picture was that the Sparkling's Sire wasn't among them.

...My Line...

It's been two days, since Hotrod had emerged and to the surprise of the team, Mikadzuki was up and about as if she hadn't given birth. The Senju had laughed it off by saying that it was an Uzumaki thing and leaving it at that though for now she was in charge of the team until they get their Leader and Prime back.

" _Ratchet_!" Agent Fowler called out through the system." _You awake_?"

"Agent Fowler," Ratchet called. "Is it Optimus?"

" _The cons have-_ "

"Then I'm busy," Ratchet called, turning back to the ground bridge.

"Agent Fowler," Mikadzuki spoke up as she walked up. "What's the problem?"

" _I can't report to you!_ "

"Actually, her being the Mate of Optimus Prime makes her, Lady Prime," Ratchet stated without looking up from the ground bridge control panels. "So, go ahead and report to her.

The sea blue femme raised an optic ridge as she placed her right servo into her hip with a slight smirk.

" _Cons_ ," Fowler stated while he let out a sigh. " _They're busting into the same military research lab they hit two months ago_."

Bee buzzed as the other five bots walked up behind their Prime's Consort.

"Another space bridge?" Bulkhead asked looking confused.

"But, for all we know, Optimus is riding with them," Arcee pointed out.

"Ratchet keep an optic on Darklight and Hotrod for me," the blue-gray opticed femme told him before she looked at the others. "I can't believe I'm saying, but Autobots!" Jazz was cackling quietly behind the others while they smirked. "Let's roll out!"

{I am so telling Sire that you stole his line} Bumblebee teased her as he transformed down while Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

"You tell him that and I'll make sure that you are grounded for a week," Mikadzuki threaten as she also transformed down.

The others all quietly laughed as they raced through the bridge.

...My Line...

The 6 Autobots came through the ground bridge into the military base in their alt-modes before transforming into their bipedal modes.

"Drop the power source!" Bulkhead ordered the two cons before them; Breakdown and Knockout.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Knockout grinned while staring them down.

Mikadzuki wasted no time in attacking them before shots rain down on the Autobots from above. They look up to see three vehicons falling in front of the two mechs. The Autobots all took aim and opened on them though Arcee took two shots that shot one out of the sky.

"Ready for that bridge!" one of the cons call.

"Arcee!" Mikadzuki yelled "The ground bridge!"

"We'll be sure to tell the big O you said hello," Knockout catcalled before following his partner through the bridge.

Arcee and Mikadzuki both transformed into their alt-modes before speeding for the ground bridge where they both jumped through it without even hesitating.

...My Line...

Arcee charged right between the two con while squealing her tires as she races through the halls as Mikadzuki drove into Knockout's legs which sent him to the ground. The Senju turned the same corner that Arcee, but she quickly transformed into her bipedal mode before allowing her form to become human.

The pinkette, who was wearing her hair up in a bun with a beanie over it, was also wearing a firm fitting black leather body suite tucked into a pair of mid-thigh length thin 4" heel dark blue leather boots while equipped with a dark gray leather belt with two dark gray leather leg gun stealth and elbow length dark blue gloves to blend into the shadows. Though around her neck was a golden crescent moon surrounding the Autobot Symbol pendent hanging from a silver chain around her neck and upon her back was her kanata.

The former kunoichi turned to face the wall to her right before turning into a blur as she ran at it than up it after cancelling her Chakra into her soles. Once she made it to the ceiling, she ran the way that Arcee went following the sound of cannon fire and the pull of the Sparkbond. Using her speed as a kunoichi, the pinkette was able to catch up to the other Autobot femme making it in time to see Soundwave activate a ground bridge between himself and Arcee sending her through it before deactivating it. The Senju came to a stop when she saw her mate come into view without giving herself away.

"I heard a commotion," he told Soundwave, who looked back at him.

Without saying a word, the Decepticon's TIC left him standing there before the amnesia Prime walked away unaware of Mikadzuki following him.

...My Line...

Ratchet ran a scanner over Arcee's knee.

"You weren't able to determine the decepticons' location?" he was rambling. "Or if Optimus was even on board ship!?"

"I…" Arcee started to say before she looked away angrily. "Couldn't confirm."

Bulkhead angrily growled before he turned and pounded his fist down onto something.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet whined.

"What?" The bot protested "You needed that? Only thing _I_ need is our head honcho back!"

"It's not your fault…" Jack told Arcee softly as the femme staring at her peds.

"If any of us needed rescuing, Optimus would've found a way!" she argued. "I didn't." She than paused. "Though Crescent is still on the ship."

Ratchet looked thoughtful.

"She must be using her human form along with her ninja skills to her advantage," he hummed. "That femme is sneaky when she has or wants to be."

" _Ratchet_!" Fowler yelled. " _What happened out there!? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded! The heats on me to provide some sort of explanation! You guys gotta get your act together, or the pentagon will make me shut down your base!_ "

"But, where would you go?" Raf questioned.

"Who knows!?" Ratchet shouted angrily. "Maybe they'll ship us to some island or fire us into space. Wouldn't that be a welcome relief!?"

"I don't blame Fowler!" Arcee argued. "Optimus would've evacuated all humans from the area before engaging the cons."

Bumblebee buzzed in what the humans assumed was agreement.

"We don't actually _know_ what Optimus would've done because _he's not here_!" Bulkhead growled.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulk," Arcee stood. "Anything else you'd like to mention that we don't already know?"

"Nothing I can say in front of the children!"

"Hey!" Jack hollered gaining the bots attention. "Aren't we overlooking two positive? Nobody's talking about what the cons got their hands on! And the fact that Crescent is on the ship right now as we speak."

"Yes," Ratchet scoffed. "We managed to allow them to finally acquire a power source for their space bridge!"

"Okay, I can understand the one about Crescent, but _how_ is the other a positive?" Arcee stated.

Jack grinned.

"We let them finish building their space bridge-"

" _Why?_ So they can bring more zombies from Cybertron?"

"No!" Jack answered. "So we can commandeer it and use it to send _me_ to Cybertron."

The room was silent as it sunk in.

"Woah," Miko broke the silence. "That's a pretty good idea,"

"Well," Arcee sarcastically scoffed. "If _Miko_ thinks it's a good idea…"

"Nobody's saying it'll be easy," Jack interrupted.

"You've seized a space bridge before!" Jack pointed out.

"We blew one up!" Bulkhead also stated. "That's a whole lot different than three of us seizing and holding one,"

Bumblebee buzzed.

"Bee's right," Arcee said, tone softer than before. "We'd have to find the thing first."

"Uh, hello!" Miko rolled her eyes. "If it's a _space_ bridge, isn't it.." she pointed up.

"The term _space_ refers to its transport range, not it's physical location!" Ratchet shouted angrily. "And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one-we'd know if it were there!"

"So, the Bridge can be somewhere here on Earth," Jack stated.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrapyard," Bulkhead growled.

"Than maybe we'd better start looking," Arcee stated.

"But, the fact remains…" Ratchet called out suddenly, fear laced into his voice. "We do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus, or if he's truly safe from harm."

"Not until Crescent contacts us," Raf added.

...My Line...

A pair of dark blue-gray eyes watched from the ceiling as her mate worked on decoding of some kind. She than reached up to her ear where a bluetooth that the Autobot scientist Perceptor had created that worked on the Autobot com. frequency.

"Crescent to Base," she spoke into it quietly.

" _Crescent_?" Ratchet asked. " _Oh, thank the Allspark. Are you alright_?"

"I am fine, Ratchet," the pinkette answered. "I thought that I should tell you and the team that I have a visual on our very own glitchhead Optimus...Orion...oh, whatever the Pit he is called at this point in time."

" _How is he_?" Arcee asked this time though there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"He's alright," Mikadzuki answered. "But, it looks like he is decoding something for the 'Cons." She let out a sigh. "And no I do not know what he is decoding." The pinkette than rolled her eyes as she noticed Starscream walk into the room. "I have to get back to you guys seeing as Starscream has made an appearance. Crescent out."

She watched as he stopped and looked at the red and blue mech, who turned around to face him.

"No," she heard the gray mech breathed. "Optimus Prime!"

He than dropped the cubes of energon before he aimed his missiles at him making a look of shock come to Orion's faceplate.

"Scrap," the pinkette sighed while face palming. "Just what I need today."

"No," Orion spoke. "I mean no harm."

"No?" Starscream asked. "Than why are you here?"

"Research for Lord Megatron," the Prime answered.

"Is this some kind of joke?" the Seeker asked.

"I do not understand," the red and blue mech answered taking the gray mech by surprised. "And why did you call me Optimus Prime?"

"Because why wouldn't I?"

"Because my name is Orion Pax," was the answer the Seeker got. "I am far from being a Prime."

Mikadzuki had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud though she did noticed the Decepticon Symbol on his shoulder instead of his Autobot one. And she wasn't the only one, who noticed either.

"You reminded me of someone I once knew that's all," Starscream told him.

"You are Starscream?"

"Yes."

"Lord Megatron told me that you have been terminated," Orion stated.

"Lord Megatron says many things only some of which are true," the Seeker stated.

"You do not suggest that our great leader speaks falsehood?" the azure opticed mech asked confused.

This had the gray mech in stitches as he laughed.

"You are truly being kept in the dark aren't you?" he asked once he calmed down.

"You speak in riddles Starscream," Orion stated as he walked up to him. "Please tell me what you know?"

"And in return?"

Just than the door opened to reveal three vehicons, who pointed their weapons at Starscream.

"Starscream, surrender," one of them ordered.

In a cowardly way the gray Seeker ran and hide behind the Prime.

"Hold your fire!" Orion yelled before Starscream transformed and fly out of there.

"Remain in the lab," one of the vehicons ordered as the other two went after Starscream.

"But, I..."

"Lord Megatron's orders," he interrupted.

Once he left and closed the door, Mikadzuki watched as her mate narrowed his optics in thought and smirked to herself.

"Thank you, Starscream," she mumbled before blinking surprised. "Where in the Pit did that come from?"

...My Line...

Ratchet had finished with his tinkering.

"Rafael, is the test subject ready?"

Raf sat the car down while holding the controller before he than tested the controls before nodding as the blue light came on.

"Check. Long range GPS activated."

Ratchet turned to him.

"I have doubts whether my recalibrations have successfully extended ground bridge range, but there is only one way to find out." He turned pulled the lever down, activating the ground bridge before Raf then drove the car through the bridge, Ratchet watching intently, "Come on.."

The car was almost through when it was zapped, falling to pieces and the ground bridge shutting off making Ratchet sighed, shaking his head.

Raf turned to him, smiling.

"It was just the first try."

Ratchet sighed again.

"No, Rafael, it was pure folly. A misguided act of desperation. It takes eons to master space bridge engineering." He turned back to his computer screens. "And no one is more accomplished than the Decepticons."

Raf looked up at his back.

"You know, there's this thing in gym class where you have to climb a rope all the way to the ceiling. It's really hard and I've never been able to do it. But when I told Bee about it, he believed in me which made me practice a ton. Finally, just a couple of weeks ago, I made it to the top."

Ratchet turned to him confused.

"What does any of this have to do with gym class?!"

Raf frowned, looking away from him.

"I...I was just..." Ratchet sighed and turned back around again making Raf's frown to deepen before he started to walk away. "I'll give you some alone time.."

...My Line...

The pinkette was about to make a move to speak to her mate when the door opened and in walked Megatron.

'Oh, great, it's buckethead,' the former kunoichi thought with a sigh.

"Orion, I am so sorry for the commotion," he stated as the archivist turned around. "You weren't in anyway harmed were you?"

"No, Lord Megatron," he answered. "But, did you tell me that Starscream was dead?"

"Because he is dead to our cause," Megatron answered. "Starscream was my most trust lieutenant until he turned traitor and joined the Autobots." Mikadzuki had to bite her tongue for the second time as well as cover her mouth to keep from yelling bullshit. "Never have I seen such a firm mount act of deceit. He did not say anything troubling to you?"

"No," Orion answered.

"Good," Megatron told him as he turned around. "It would be a sound to forget the whole thing and return to your project."

The pinkette watched as the head Con walked out the door.

"As you wish, milord," Orion told him just before it closed.

She waited until her mate had turned around to face the computer before she dropped to the floor quietly and then returned to her Cybertronian form.

"I never thought that I would agree with Starscream, but Megatron has played you like a fiddle," she spoke up as she crossed her arms over her chest.

With a gasp, the archivist spun around to face the femme though he was weary and suspicious of her.

"Who are you?" he asked her as he felt his sparkbeat faster at seeing the femme.

He couldn't help, but notice that she was beautiful and that she had an unique optic color along with face markings upon her cheeks and chin. Her build was that of a Cyberninja, so that would explain how she went unnoticed till she spoke up though height reminded him of his old friend Ironhide where ever he maybe.

"I am Crescent," she answered before she went to use the bond. [But, to you...I am your mate]

A gasp and a look of surprise came from Orion as her words and emotions hit him.

...My Line...

Bulkhead rumbled through the ground bridge, transforming as it closed behind him.

"No sign of energon spikes," he told Ratchet, who was working at the ground bridge control. "Arcee or Bee find a space bridge?"

"They haven't yet reported back," Ratchet mumbled, not looking up from the screen.

"Ratchet, you alright?" Bulk asked, genuine concern laced in his voice.

"Hmm?" he finally looked up. "Yes. Yeah, let's just get you to the next quadrant."

Just than there was a faint pinging from the main computer system which drawing their attention to it.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked as Ratchet typed away.

"A high-frequency signal….With an embedded message..." he isolated the source before enlarging it. "For me."

"Optimus?"

"Starscream!" he exclaimed as the con's picture appeared. "'I have obtained information regarding your leader. Bring medical kit, come alone.'"

The two of them than opened up the bridge before heading on through to speak to Starscream.

...My Line...

"My mate?" Orion asked confused. "But, Megatron said nothing about that."

"Of course not," Mikadzuki told him. "He doesn't want you to know that's why he said nothing. Told you nothing about me." She walked up to him. "I feel your emotions just as you can feel mine. You are suspicious of what Megatron has told you after your talk with Starscream and now you are weary that he keeping more...important things from you." The sea blue femme giggled. "Though for right now..." She placed a servo on his chestplate right over his spark and leaned up to his audio raptors. "You feel attracted to me."

"How..." the archivist started to ask before stopping. "We had spark merged? Didn't we?"

"Yes, we did," she whispered softly.

"I am sorry, but I do not remember you," the red and blue mech told her.

"There is no need to be sorry," his consort stated as she looked him in the optics. "Your answers can all be found through the name that Starscream called you."

"You mean the name Optimus Prime?" he asked her getting a smile from the femme.

"Yes," was her answer before she gently kissed him.

Just than the door opened making them to look over at it to which Mikadzuki let out a growl when she saw Soundwave standing there.

"Soundwave?" Orion asked confused.

"Hello, Soundwave," the sea blue femme greeted sarcastically though the black mech just stared at her. "You are really one creepy mech. Did you know that?" She let out a sigh moving away from her mate not wanting him to get hurt. "But, of course I have seen creepier things than you."

Mikadzuki than tackled the silent mech out of the door as they both closed it to keep Orion from getting in the way. The two of them disentangled from each other and put some space between them.

"Aw, the Prime's lover and the Cyberninja for the Autobots," an all to familiar voice spoke from behind Soundwave.

"What up, buckethead?" the former kunoichi greeted cheekily.

Megatron moved to stand next to Soundwave as the Autobot femme reached up over her right shoulder to grasp the handle of her kanata.

"Still has lovely as ever I see," was the main 'Con's sarcastic answer.

"I do try," she said cheekily once again. "But, I am afraid that I can not stay to chat anymore as I have places to go and..." She smirked at him. "A Team to lead..." While still smirking, Mikadzuki shrug. "Until we get _MY MATE_ back."

She than whistled before a what looked like a Cybereagle flew over to her.

"What?" Megatron stared at it in surprise.

Hell, even Soundwave was surprised before a ground bridge opened up behind her.

"I would say it was nice to see ya, but than again that would be lying," she told them before running through with the robotic eagle right behind her.

...My Line...

The two 'bots came out of the ground in a forest near a mountain before the femme turned to her Cybereagle creation.

"Return to Lennox and Prowl, Cyberwind," she ordered. "You have my thanks." The eagle let out cry before taking to the air and once it was out of sight, Mikadzuki opened up her com. link. "Crescent to Base. I need a ground bridge."

" _Understood_ ," Ratchet answered her.

She let out a vented sigh before walking through the bridge that opened for her.

...My Line...

The humans and 'bots all turned to the femme as she walked through the bridge and into the base.

"Well?" Ratchet asked at once.

"He's fine," she answered making them all sigh in relief. "Starscream actually came in use today as he...unknown to him anyways...has Orion Pax doubting Megatron's words...even question them and all I had to do was use more fuel on the fire while fanning the flames. So, to speak."

The Autobot medic nodded his helm while Jazz smirked at his former charge.

"Ya do yar ninja way proud," the Saboteur told.

"I do try," she told him cheekily.

The silver mech laughed in amusement before they turned to Ratchet, who brought up coordinates.

"The Decepticon space bridge is located right here," Ratchet stated to the group while enhancing the signal. "Deep within an energon mine."

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply." Arcee nodded. "Clever. What's our intel?"

Ratchet and Bulkhead looked at each other confusing the others.

"A…reliable source." Ratchet mumbled while looking towards the humans on the catwalk. "So, do we have a consensus?"

"Do we even know if humans can breathe in your atmosphere?" June argued.

"I'll hook Jack up," Fowler assured her. "Completely state of the art. I still have connections at NASA."

"It's…still too dangerous," she argued again.

"Mom," Jack pleaded walking toward her. "I know this is hard, but Optimus risked his life to save our planet, and he's not even human. We owe it to him."

"Jack maybe the only one, who can do this, June," Arcee told her as she walked forward. "But, I don't want you to think for one moment that I'll allow him to travel unchaperoned."

"Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life," Ratchet called. "Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax, after all."

The woman sighed before turning to Jack with tears in her eyes.

"When you were little…" she choked out. "You always wanted to be an astronaut."

"We will ground bridge directly into the energon mine." Ratchet ordered the next second. "And make our way to the space bridge chamber, neutralizing any Decepticon forces we encounter. Once we secure the space bridge, we will send for Jack. Stealth must be an absolute priority."

"Which is why I am going with," Mikadzuki stated before looking at her former guardian. "Along with Jazz." The Autobot TIC nodded his helm in agreement before they looked back at Ratchet. "But, Moonfire will remain here to operate the ground bridge. Plus we don't want to the 'Cons and more importantly Megatron to know that we have a Seeker on our side. At least not yet."

Ratchet nodded at this knowing that there was no way to change her mind.

"We will most certainly be outnumbered," He went on. "And if any Decepticon should transmit an alert to the warship…"

"The odds become 400 to one," Bulkhead rumbled.

"Scrambling communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard."

"Taking the bridge is the easy part." Arcee reminded us. "You five need to hold it long enough for Jack-and me-to get to Cybertron and back."

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class, we can do this," Ratchet said as the boy beamed at him.

"What does _gym class_ have to do with anything?" Miko glared. "And if _Ratchet_ gets to go on a commando raid, I'm going too."

"No way, Miko!" the sea blue femme rumbled. "You are to stay or so help me, Primus, you'll find out why the Uzumakis were feared and respected for our sealing abilities. Cause I will create a seal that will make sure that you _DO NOT_ follow any Autobot on any mission _EVER_ again." She leaned down to look the young girl in the eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," the young human girl grumbled before walking away angrily.

"Moonfire," Mikadzuki spoke as she stood up straight getting the other femme's attention. "I want you to also keep an optic on Darklight and Hotrod for me."

"Of course," she nodded her helm in agreement.

"And nurse Darby will stand by in case of emergency." Ratchet stated before they all turned to the ground bridge.

"Son, time to suite up," Fowler said just before the five bots walked through the bridge.

...My Line...

The bots walked through the ground bridge in a circle with their weapons at the ready.

"Clear," Bulkhead whispered.

"Clear," Arcee agreed.

They all than turned around and charged through the tunnels the next moment. There were three cons manning the bridge which was perfect, so Arcee crawled onto a nearby driller while Bumblebee prepared to charge next. The smaller blue femme than jumped in front of the vehicons before kicking one to the ground while Bumblebee rammed one into the side of the driller and then looking at Arcee approvingly the next minute.

"Command," the remaining con called through a scrambled comm. "This is space bridge control. We are under attack." Mikadzuki and Bulkhead both walked up behind him."Command! Do you-"

"That's not going to working," the sea blue femme sung before Bulkhead slammed his mass into the 'Cons head.

Ratchet and Jazz joined them while the former was grinning like a madman as they all regrouped before turning to the elevator type thing.

"Going down," Bulk sneered making the guard turning to face him.

However before the guard completed the 180, Bulkhead delivered a punch to the face which knocked him down.

The five 'bots all traveled through the hall as it grew darker with a blue tint to the walls growing brighter, however, once they rounded a corner, they ducked behind rocks.

"By the Allspark…" Doc muttered.

The other four followed his gaze to a massive metal foundation which ended in a scaled up version of the ground bridge tunnel.

"Thank you Starscream," Arcee muttered making Bulkhead to gawk at her. "Who else could it be?"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee raced over to a driller with Arcee and Jazz close behind them while Ratchet very calmly stalked over to the massive metal stand as Mikadzuki went human to climb the walls. There was a groaning as the two mechs hauled the piece of machinery into the air, crushing some of the vehicons. The pinkette dropped from the ceiling once she reached the plateform changing into her Cybertronian form on the way down and then with Arcee's help took the last two 'Cons as Ratchet walked past them.

"A masterpiece of engineering…" Ratchet muttered approaching the control panel.

"Operational?"

"Fully."

"Perimeter secured," Bulk called from below.

"Now the scary part…"

"I'm shutting down the communication scrambler in order to contact base and maintain communication through the remainder of the mission," Ratchet stated before he commed base before a bridge opened near them and Jack walking through in a space suit. "Locking on to Cybertron."

Mikadzuki stood with the medic as he messed with the controls.

"You ready?" Arcee asked.

"Let's do this."

"I'm leaving the space bridge portal open in order to eliminate any communications lag over the great distance and make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return." Ratchet stated.

"Easier to locate?" Jack puzzled. "You're not bridging us straight to the big V?"

"Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor, Jack. It is said that the path of the Primes leads there. We must be confident that Optimus will guide you."

"Don't worry," Arcee called as Ratchet turned his attention back to the controls. "Space bridging is _just_ like ground bridging." Ratchet hit a button before a giant green orb forming inside of the tunnel before them though the wind howled through the rocks around them though the humming did sound more like a shout. "Just a little more intense!"

The bots all watched as the two walked forward and then disappeared through the orb with the familiar sizzle.

"Arcee, Jack?" Ratchet commed cautiously. "Do you copy?"

" _Roger_ ," came Jack's reply. " _We're on Cybertron_."

"Just keep the sight seeing to a minimum, will ya?"

"Indeed," Ratchet echoed. "We don't know if your journey is five klicks of 5,000."

" _Understood,_ " Arcee answered. " _We're out_ ,"

"Now we wait," Bulkhead sighed.

Both Jazz and Mikadzuki shared a look with each other before venting a sigh.

...My Line...

The rest of the Autobots all stood around as they waited for Arcee and Jack to get back.

" _Space bridge control, do you read me?_ " an all to familiar voice sounded through the coms. " _Space bridge control, this is Breakdown. Your status report is overdue._ "

"Scrap,." Bulkhead muttered before clearing his throat.

"Bulkhead no!" Ratchet stopped him. "He'll recognize your voice."

"I can make it lower," Bulk mumbled in a voice not too different before screeched. "Higher?"

"He would recognize mine as well…" Ratchet muttered.

The two bots turned to Bumblebee, who was glaring at them.

"Don't look at me," Mikadzuki told them.

"Nor me," added Jazz when they turned to them.

" _Come in, Space bridge control. Don't make me come down there and dent some engine blocks._ "

"Raf, patch in Agent Fowler."

" _You have one nanocycle to respond or-_ "

" _This is Space bridge control,_ " Fowler's voice echoed through, cutting the con off. " _Situation normal_."

" _Normal_?" Breakdown asked while Mikadzuki sighed. " _You sure about that?"_

" _We were just…calibrating the subsystems and we…had a surge. But it's fine now….How are you_?"

The sea blue femme looked up at the ceiling as if to ask Primus or God, why, while Jazz face palmed.

" _Uh...never, better. I know it's thankless down there…keep up the good work._ "

" _Will do. Control out._ "

...My Line...

While the others were all gathered around the controls for the Space Bridge, Jazz was watching his Prime's consort as she thought of ways to get even with said Prime, to the Saboteur's ever going amusement.

" _We're being attacked by some kind of giant bot-beetle!_ "

"An Insecticon!" Ratchet growled angrily.

" _A what_?"

" _What are Decepticons doing on Cybertron_?" Raf asked.

"A few remained in stasis-sentries-should the... _enemy_ return."

" _Jack, GO!_ " I heard Arcee yell over Jack's comm.

" _Seriously_?"

" _Without Arcee_?" June asked. " _But, she's his guide_!"

"No, Nurse Darby," Ratchet told her. "Arcee is Jack's back up. The key card is his guide."

" _DO IT_!" they heard Arcee yell.

" _Listen to her, Jack_ ," the woman assure her son after a few moments. " _You've made it this far, Optimus is counting on you_."

"Roger that mom," Jack agreed before it was silent for a while. " _Hey everyone_." Both Jazz and Mikadzuki joined them around the screen. " _I'm in_ ,"

'Please, just hold on a little more, love?' the blue-gray opticed femme thought to herself.

" _Commencing download…I think_."

"Soon, Optimus," Ratchet mumbled.

Without any of the others, but Jazz noticing was the former kunoichi's sharp intake as if she was punched in the gut.

" _This is taking a while…_ "

"Of course it is," Ratchet mumbled. "We are talking about the collective wisdom of the Primes." They all than heard noises on the other end confusing them. "What is it Jack.

" _Scraplets!_ "

" _What's a scraplet?_ " June asked worriedly.

"Why did it have to be scraplets?" Bulkhead asked as Bumblebee threw his hands to his head.

"Scrap."

"If they chew through Vector Sigma before it reload the ma..." Ratchet trailed off when a ground bridge roared to life

"So, Vector Sigma _is_ more than legend," Megatron's voice sounded from behind them. "You Autobots have gone through impressive lengths to recover your leader. Be assured: I shall never underestimate you again."

"Well, you should know better than to get in way of a femme being with her mate," Mikadzuki growled while reaching for her katana.

Megatron stomped dangerously close to them.

"Now," he grumbled. "I assume the one called Arcee will be stepping through that portal with a reloaded Matrix of Leadership in hand."

"We hold the space bridge at all costs," Ratchet ordered.

Four out of five of them charged Megatron the next minute, who delivered a single punch to Bulkhead's midsection, which sent the massive bot hurling through the air where he landed just before the space bridge. Ratchet ran forward next while his servos replaced with swords, however, Megatron rendered them completely useless simply by grabbing Ratchet by the helm and shaking him around like a rag doll before tossing him off the metal platform. Bumblebee rained shots upon the mech, who than charged at the young scout, also grabbing him by the helm before throwing him to the ground. Jazz than slid in while firing a shots at him to get his attention off of Bumblebee, but the head 'Con grabbed him and then threw him into a pillar where Mikadzuki rushed to his side in worry.

"You're going down, buckethead," Bulkhead shouted while tackling the much larger mech off of the metal platform and crashing into the rock below.

The four Autobots had the Senju to remain on the plateform while they faced Megatron, who stood watching the fight. She did, however, let out a growl when Bulkhead went flying through the air and he landed near the three other downed bots. Megatron stood for a moment glaring at them unaware of the as for a moment human, who was doing hand signs.

"Lighting Style: Lighting Hound!" the consort's voice was heard yelling.

The head 'Con spun around to see a what looked like a hound made of lighting heading right for him. With a growl, Megatron dodged out of the way before running right for the pinkette, who was quick to return to her Cybertronian form and pull out her blade to meet him. The two of them looked like they were dancing as they locked blades with each other and though the dark gray mech was proving to be stronger, Mikadzuki was faster and she knew how to use it to her advantage.

"Not bad," Megatron praised. "Your swordsmanship is impressive for a femme."

"Well, I did have good teachers," the femme growled.

"Oh, and who might they be?"

"My _VERY_ human family!" she yelled before she launched out with a kick to his gut.

Megatron skids back a few feet before laughing while the sea blue femme back tracked.

"Optimus really knows how to pick his femme it would seem," he cackled before smirking at her. "After all a strong leader needs a strong femme."

The Senju let out a growl as she stood ready for when Megatron attacked.

" _Ratchet, we have the Matrix, we're going through_ ," Arcee's voice was heard form the controls making Mikadzuki to groan while the con turned towards the space bridge. " _Ratchet_?"

"Scrap," the former kunoichi deadpan as the 'Con headed for the bridge.

"Come, Arcee," Megatron plead with nothing. "So that I may end the lineage of the Primes for all time."

"Like Pit, you well Megatron!" the former human growled as she ready her blade.

However, before she could charge at him a ground bridge opened up.

"I cannot allow that to happen, Megatron," Orion's voice was heard.

His mate stood at attention at the graveness of his voice in surprise as he glared threateningly at the con.

"And why should you care, Orion Pax?" Megatron asked as he turned to the red and blue mech, who had narrowed his optics softly. "You are no Prime."

"That may be true…" he rumbled in his deep baritone. "Or yet another deception. But, this much I do know: My sympathies lie with the Autobots; and you are not one of us."

The archivist threw his servos down which turned them into swords though the one on his right hand was broken in half. He charged the 'Con while letting out a ferocious roar making his mate to gasp in shock and worry. However, Megatron was able to deflect his blow while Orion left his side unguarded which allowed the 'Con to deliver a single hard punch to his chest. Orion let out a groan of pain before he fall to the ground as Megatron released him with his helm hung low.

"Your spark may be in the right place, Orion," the Con sneered at him before he served a blow to the back of Orion's helm with his elbow which forced the red and blue mech to fall to the ground where he was resting on his stomach. "But, you have much to learn before you can ever again hope to stand your ground against me-a moment, sadly, which shall never come,"

Orion lifted his helm to look up at Megatron with fear in his optics as the Con lifted his arm above his helm.

"Double scrap," Mikadzuki groaned before she moved and blocked Megatron's blows.

"Crescent?" Orion asked in confusion as he looked up at her.

She looked down at him with a soft look while struggling under the weight Megatron has behind his blow.

"Right now Megatron is to strong for you," she told him gently before she looked back at said 'Con with a glare. "So, leave him to me." From her shoulders two cannons appeared that she fired at point blank range which sent Megatron back a few feet. "Thank you, Ironhide-tou-san."

The warlord looked to glare at her dangerously before the ground bridge sizzed and Arcee's much smaller frame somersaulting through. She connected with Megatron's back, sending him flying over the two mate, seeing as Mikadzuki quickly covered Orion's frame with her own, and to the rock below. She got up onto her knees with her helm turned towards where Arcee and the warlord where fighting while Orion looked up at her before the space bridge singed again and this time Jack's even much smaller form walking straight up to the archivist, who turned his attention to the human. She than turned back in time to see Jack was holding the key card out to Orion.

"Are you...curtain that I am worthy?" he asked the human boy.

"You have no idea," Jack answered as he held it up more allowing a line of neon blue to appear and connect the two of them.

The Senju turned back to the fight when she heard a grunt of pain only to growl under her breath when Megatron had Arcee pinned against the rock wall.

"How nice of you to join our reunion," Megatron sneered. "Now, if you please, the Matrix…" It was than that the warlord noticed something off making him to turned towards the three near the bridge before Megatron started to charge for Optimus. "No!"

He than raised his sheathed sword high above Optimus' turned helm, however, the Prime turned in time to catch it and the weapon between his two servos.

"Megatron…" he growled as his face mask sheathed instantly while he readjusted his grip on the blade, holding it in one servo as the other closed into a fist and pulled back. "Begone!" He rose from his knees while socking the surprised warlord continuously back before he served an up cut to his chin that sent the con flying backwards and into the rock face behind him as Mikadzuki moved to his side. The others joined them as Optimus changed into his right servo into a blaster and his left servo into a sword. "Ratchet, how did we arrive here?"

"It's a long story, old friend," Ratchet answered.

" _Base to Arcee_ ," Fowler's voice echoed. " _We're reading six Autobot life signals down there. Is Prime with you?"_

"And Jack," she responded just as Megatron crawled over the metal ledge while growling angrily as the ground bridge opening next to them. "It's ours!"

"Autobots," Optimus ordered as his baritone voice rising above the blaster fire. "Fallback!"

"This time, he's coming with us!" Bulkhead cheered as he followed Arcee and Jack through the bridge with Ratchet racing through shortly thereafter while Bumblebee following before Optimus and Mikadzuki jumped through.

The Prime sent a few more shots Megatron's way.

...My Line...

The sea blue femme walked over to where Moonfire stood with the newsparked Sparkling in her arms while the ground bridge immediately closed after Optimus walked through. The humans intermixed with the Autobots gathered around the entrance to the bridge watching the red and blue mech closely.

Raf ran forward, looking at Optimus hopefully.

"Optimus?"

"Hello, Rafael," he greeted as he smiled down at the boy whose face immediately lightened.

"The big guy remembers us!" Miko cheered excitedly, wrapping the boys in a hug.

Optimus turned his right arm over before gazing at the Decepticon symbol that rested there.

"Although it seems there is much i do not remember."

"Optimus," Ratchet called as he approached. "It has truly been our darkest hour. But, know this...from every indication that your spark has never ceased being that of an Autobot's."

Mikadzuki walked forward than though Darklight rushed over to the Prime, who got down on one knee, and hugged his eldest Sparkling before placing a kiss on the side of his helm. He than looked up at his mate to see that she was holding a bundle in her arms so he stood back up and moved towards. Mikadzuki allowed him to take the Sparkling into his arms, who he stared at in wonder, and sadness as he realized that he wasn't there for his mate.

"Mikadzuki?" the Prime asked as he looked at her.

"Say hello to Hotrod, love," she softly answered his unasked question.

The Prime's optics widen before they turned back to the Sparkling, who was looking up at him with glowing optics that was similar to his Carrier's own in color only they were more blue and light. The rest of Team Prime gathered around the small family as they dotted on their two Sparklings.


End file.
